A wide variety of fuel injection devices, systems and methods have been employed in the past for the atomization of fuel to support ignition and combustion for driving prime movers such as gas turbines. These various devices, systems and methods each enjoy certain advantages, but they also suffer certain disadvantages. One common disadvantage is the difficulty of manufacturing those devices due to the relatively complicated configurations thereof, especially when conical surfaces are employed for directing fuel or air flows, and the resultant relatively high cost of manufacturing same. Simplifying the configuration of the pressure atomizing fuel tips and thereby reducing the manufacturing expenses of the fuel injector assemblies of the gas turbine engine is desirable.
Therefore, there is a need for low cost pressure atomizing fuel injectors.